1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described here relate to a resin sheet manufacturing apparatus and a resin sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there is a method for manufacturing a picture-printed resin sheet. The method for manufacturing the resin sheet is to form a resin sheet and print a picture thereon by using an ink or the like.
Also, there are known various label manufacturing technologies. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-283745 proposes a label producing method and apparatus in which in the case of a label coated with an adhesive on a rear surface, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using a toner is employed, without making a cutting die, and a label having an arbitrary shape is formed at a desired timing by sequentially forming a label base material, label image, and a seal material on a peeling sheet coated with an adhesive. Also, as a main component of a toner for the label base material, a polyvinyl acetal resin is used.
Also, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-184470 discloses an example in which a UV-curable polyester resin is used as a constituent resin of the label.
Furthermore, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-107418 discloses a label forming method and apparatus that use an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and forms a label having a sufficient thickness.
However, the above-described resin sheet manufacturing method has the following problem. That is, printing on the resin sheet provides no stereoscopic effect to the printing and has a lack of diversity. Also, the printing may be erased by water or oil.